En Celo
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Cuando Naofumi adquirió a Raphtalia no le informaron de dos cosas: Que los demi-humanos crecían para adaptarse a su nivel y que ellos también pasaban por una época de celo. ¿Cómo lidiará Naofumi con esto?
1. Primeros Síntomas

**Los personajes de Tate No Yuusha No Nariagari NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

_Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos ;)_

* * *

Desde que Naofumi había llegado al reino de Melromarc, muchas cosas sucedieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Desde el vil engaño de la "perra" Malty, hasta viajar con la princesa heredera al trono.

A pesar de las malas experiencias, el proclamado héroe del escudo logró adaptarse a su nuevo –y nada fácil– estilo de vida. Sin embargo, nada de lo que había experimentado antes lo prepararía para lo que estaba por suceder…

–Eso es todo. – dijo el héroe, subiendo una última caja de pociones a la carreta de Filo.

–¿Ya nos vamos, amo?

–Sí. Prepárate para irnos, Filo.

–¡Sí! – celebró, preparándose para tirar de la carreta.

–Amo Naofumi…

Volteó en la dirección donde lo llamaban, encontrándose a Raphtalia con un rostro terrible, apoyándose en la pared para caminar.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

–Yo… No estoy segura, pero…

Sus pies la traicionaron, haciéndola tropezar. Naofumi logró sostenerla antes de que cayera, apoyándola en su pecho.

–Gracias. – dijo, avergonzada.

Sin decir palabra, la ayudó a reponerse lentamente.

–Ven.

El héroe la hizo sentarse al borde de la parte trasera de la carreta para examinarla.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Tengo demasiado calor, no puedo explicar la razón.

–¿_Calor? _– se llevó una mano al mentón, teniendo la sospecha de lo que podría ser.

Raphtalia estaba avergonzada, enfermarse sólo le traería más problemas a él. No obstante, no tenía una razón clara del por qué se habría enfermado. Comía bien y siempre procuraba estar en las mejores condiciones para apoyar a su amo. Entonces, ¿Por qué?

De pronto, Naofumi se acercó a ella y con una mano retiró los mechones de cabello que cubrían su frente.

La siguiente acción le quitó hasta el aliento. La frente de él tocó la suya, dejando sus labios demasiado cerca. Podía sentir la respiración de su amo y admirar las esmeraldas de sus ojos. Todo esto causó que su cara ardiera con intensidad.

–Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre. – dijo, separándose de ella.

–¿E…Eh?, Ah… sí, es probable…

Trató de controlar su acelerado corazón. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, se había enamorado del héroe del escudo, tenerlo cerca y poder apoyarlo era su mayor alegría. Había crecido mucho desde aquella vez cuando la compró con el vendedor de esclavos. Ahora era toda una mujer, al menos en cuerpo.

A pesar de su crecimiento –considerado prematuro– todavía tenía el comportamiento de una niña de vez en cuando. Su inocencia seguía intacta, pensar en un beso de su amo la hacía chillar de vergüenza.

–Cuidaré de ti durante el viaje.

–No se preocupe, estaré bien. – mintió, con la intención de calmarlo.

Naofumi entrecerró los ojos y la observó en silencio.

El tiempo pasó y eventualmente llegó el atardecer. Filo tiraba de la carreta felizmente, mientras que Raphtalia era cuidada por él.

–_Pronto anochecerá, será mejor buscar un buen lugar para dormir. _

–Le dije que esto no era necesario.

–Suficiente, no puedo permitir que empeores. ¡Filo! Es momento de buscar un lugar para pasar la noche.

–Entendido, maestro.

–Debes descansar. Te daré algo de medicina antes de dormir para que mañana estés mejor.

Su cola se erizó en cuanto mencionó la medicina, aquel horrible sabor que antes había invadido sus papilas gustativas, ¿De nuevo debía beberlo?

–_No quiero. _

–Esta vez no tires la medicina, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella rió nerviosa, desviando la mirada. Se negaba internamente a probar algo de tan mal sabor.

–¿De acuerdo? – recalcó su amo.

–Sí.

Continuaron su camino y eventualmente, encontraron un lugar cómodo y seguro para dormir, pues los árboles a su alrededor servían para no ser detectados tan fácilmente. Raphtalia tuvo que beber la medicina que le prepararon, aunque de nuevo estuvo cerca de tirarla.

Todos se fueron a dormir una vez que cenaron y se instalaron en el lugar. El tiempo era agradable, ya que no hacía tanto frío como otras noches tan gélidas que habían afrontado. Sin embargo, uno de ellos no podía conciliar el sueño, esa era Raphtalia.

Las últimas dos horas se la había pasado dando vueltas en su lugar, sufriendo de un calor abrazador, sobre todo en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Sus sentidos estaban más sensibles de lo usual, ya que el simple soplido del viento sobre su piel la erizaba.

–_¿Qué pasa? Esto es algo que nunca había experimentado._

Su mirada se dirigió hacia donde dormía su amo en un intento de tranquilizarse, pero esto tuvo un efecto totalmente contrario, pues un fuerte palpitar la hizo temblar. Su respiración se tornó irregular, sentía su cuerpo arder y no podía calmarse.

Inconscientemente, comenzó a gatear hacia donde se encontraba Naofumi, deteniéndose justo a su lado.

_–¿Q…Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo detenerme, esta sensación que me invade…_

Ella se posicionó sobre su amo y lentamente acercó sus labios a los de él hasta que finalmente lo besó.


	2. Agua Fría

La sensación de los labios de su amo en los suyos fue extremadamente placentera. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba. De manera inconsciente, comenzó a mover sus caderas, frotando su cuerpo contra el de Naofumi.

Eventualmente, él se despertó al sentir a alguien encima suyo. Sus párpados se abrieron de par en par, pues rápidamente se dio cuenta que era Raphtalia quien lo besaba, mientras frotaba su cadera en esa zona sensible de su cuerpo.

Como pudo la alejó de él, sorprendiéndola.

–Rap…Raphtalia ¿Qué haces?

–Naofumi. – su voz se escuchaba diferente e incluso lo era su mirada. Lo tomó de nuevo del rostro y se acercó a él. –, Hagamos todos los bebés que quieras, sólo bésame.

Por unos momentos, no supo cómo reaccionar. Sus palabras no eran una simple petición, eran una súplica. Naofumi sonrió, tomando su mentón.

–¿Has esperado mucho por esto, ¿verdad?

Los ojos llorosos de Raphtalia se cerraron, sintiendo cómo su amado la besaba con pasión. Era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, los labios expertos de su amo la estaban consumiendo. Súbitamente, sintió como la comenzaba a acariciar de su cintura, recorriendo su espalda baja con su otra mano.

Un gemido se ahogó entre el beso que sostenían, siendo completamente dominada por él. Su beso se volvió más exigente, pues Naofumi le mordió el labio con la intención de explorar su cavidad.

De nuevo, un gemido murió al sentir cómo su lengua jugaba con las suya, sin darle oportunidad a responder. La excitación en su cuerpo se disparó, abriendo la puerta a nuevas sensaciones que no sabía que podía tener.

Naofumi rompió el beso, separándose una corta distancia de ella.

–S…Sí seguimos así, tendremos muchos bebés, Nao…

Fue silenciada con un dedo sobre sus labios. Sonrió y se acercó a susurrarle en sus orejas.

–No importa, serás mi mujer después de todo…

Raphtalia se sorprendió, cuando él le dio un beso más apasionado que el anterior.

–¡Na…Naofumi!

La mañana finalmente había llegado. El sol se asomaba en el horizonte, los pajarillos cantaban y los mapaches... Ellos estaban en lo suyo.

Filo sostenía un balde, mientras observaba cómo su hermana gemía el nombre de su maestro. A su lado, el héroe del escudo sentía una gran confusión e incomodidad con lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.

–¿Lo hago ahora, maestro?

–Sí.

A su orden, Filo bañó de agua fría a Raphtalia, provocando que se despertara abruptamente.

–¿¡Qu…Qué pasa!?

Observó los alrededores completamente confundida, hasta que notó a Filo y a su amo. En ese momento, un único pensamiento se apoderó de su mente.

_–Fue… ¡Un sueño!_

–Parece que soñabas muy bien… Hermana.

Filo sonrió, claramente a manera de burla. Su mirada se posó en su amo, quién se negaba a observarla. Inmediatamente, la sangre se precipitó a su rostro por la única respuesta lógica. La habían descubierto teniendo sueños lascivos con su amo.

–¡N…No es lo que pa…parece!

–Debemos irnos, apresúrense las dos.

Naofumi se fue después de decirles aquellas palabras.

La chica cubrió su rostro por la vergüenza. ¿Cómo sería capaz de mirarlo a la cara ahora?

–Estabas soñando con el amo, ¿no es así?

–¡NO!

–¿Sí? ¿Entonces por qué lo llamabas mientras seguías dormida, hermana?

Filo podía ser inocente también, pero no era para nada tonta. Ya se habían disputado la atención de Naofumi con anterioridad, pero ninguna resultaba vencedora, pues su amo no era ese tipo de persona.

–¡Po…Porque tenía una pesadilla!

–Ya veo. – pareció comprenderlo, sonriendo. –, Tu pesadilla es que el amo tenga esos bebés que tanto quieres conmigo, ¿no?

–¿¡Qué¡?

–¡Filo será la que se quede con el amo!

Justo cuando una nueva disputa se iba a llevar a cabo entre las dos, Naofumi las llamó de nuevo.

–¡Dense prisa!

–¡Sí! – Filo respondió, corriendo hacia donde él se encontraba. No sin antes voltear hacia Raphtalia y mostrarle la lengua.

–¡De ninguna manera! Y… Yo quiero estar con él.

Recordó aquel sueño que tuvo, sonrojándose por completo una vez más.

_–Pero ese sueño fue demasiado, incluso para mí._

* * *

_Sé que el inicio parece un hentai, pero sólo era un sueño de la mapache xdxd por algo el capítulo pasado se llama "primeros síntomas" :v No esperen capítulos largos, básicamente serán situaciones como esta de las que escribiré. Igual no planeo alargar mucho este fic, pero disfrutenlo mientras está :3_

_Respondo reviews!_

**_Domenicohs:_**_ Gracias :B espero así haya sido este capítulo, nos leemos._

**_viruz pirata:_**_ Yo te xdxd gracias por los animos! veremos que sale._

**_kaiserofdarkness: _**_Ciertamente puede que no logre su cometido, o puede que sí, las posibilidades son infinitas :) gracias por seguirlo, espero te haya gustado este segundo capítulo, nos leemos luego!_


	3. Temas Complicados

El camino hacia su siguiente destino fue silencioso. Durante todo el viaje, Raphtalia no tuvo el valor de mirar a su amo. En sus pensamientos, divagaba acerca de las cosas que debió haber dicho y que su amo escuchó.

Naofumi tampoco era indiferente a la situación. Mientras llevaba las riendas de la carreta, pensó en lo sucedido durante la mañana. No importaba cuánto tratara de olvidar o hacerlo a un lado, lo sueños de su compañera de armas no podían ser ignorados.

–_Es cierto. Ella ha crecido, no sólo de manera física, sino también mental... _– mientras meditaba, una pequeña frase resonaba con fuerza. "Tengamos todos los bebés que quieras, sólo bésame"

Suspiró con cierto aire de incomodidad. Durante su antigua vida, no tuvo preocupaciones como en el mundo donde se encontraba. Es decir, pasar de ser un otaku sin oficio, a un héroe de leyenda, era un cambio extremadamente radical.

No obstante, prefería que sus dificultades fueran por conseguir objetos, prepararse para la siguiente oleada, o simplemente que Motoyasu apareciera con la perra para joderle la vida.

En su lugar, sus preocupaciones eran las fantasías de Raphtalia y cómo debía tratar con ellas. Para ello, debería hacer algo impensable...

–_En serio, preferiría no hacer esto... _– la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ella seguía cabizbaja y en silencio. – _No tengo opción._

Por el momento, lo dejaría así. Sin embargo, la decisión estaba tomada.

Al llegar a su destino, recorrieron la ciudad en busca de un sitio para comerciar. Al encontrarlo, descargaron la mesa improvisada que siempre hacían con un par de barriles y una larga tabla.

Mientras colocaban las cosas en su lugar, Naofumi aprovechó que Filo se encontraba distraída para hablar un poco con Raphtalia. No quería darle la impresión de que estaba molesto.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

Escuchar la voz de su amo hizo que sus orejas se movieran. Quería levantar la mirada para verlo, pero algo se lo impedía. Ese terrible sentimiento de vergüenza se negaba a abandonarla.

–Bien... – respondió, sonando completamente antinatural.

–¿De verdad? – por supuesto que sabía la respuesta, pero debía insistir.

Ella no respondió, de nuevo ese calor infernal en su cuerpo amenazaba con regresar.

–_Esto es malo... ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando el amo está cerca de mí?_

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, cuando él tomó una de sus manos. Sus labios se acercaron a un lado de su rostro y susurró, apenas audible para ella.

–Quiero hablar a solas contigo esta noche.

Las emociones se dispararon, como un volcán que hace erupción. El rubor que adornaba su rostro era tan intenso, que cualquiera lo notaría a cierta distancia.

Naofumi se alejó sin decir algo más. Sus intenciones eran buenas, pero la manera de expresarlas –al menos en esta ocasión- fueron terribles. No sólo empeoró la situación, sino que sus palabras daban a una interpretación más profunda.

–_¿E...Eh? El amo... ¿Acaso él quiere...!_

–¿Qué te dijo el amo, hermana?

Filo apareció tras de ella, sospechando lo que pasó.

–¡Na...Nada!

–¿Oh?

–¡Ayúdame a terminar con esto!

El pequeño ángel rió, antes de seguir con su labor encomendada.

Desde aquel momento, Raphtalia pasó el día esperando que llegara la noche. Estaba nerviosa, pero emocionada también.

_"¿Sobre qué quiere que hablemos los dos solos?"_

Tanto pensar las cosas hizo que no se percatara del paso de las horas. La noche cayó eventualmente, lo que los obligó a buscar una posada. Usualmente dormían en una misma habitación con camas individuales, pero esta vez, pidió habitaciones separadas.

La mente de la chica mapache comenzó a tratar de predecir lo que sucedería. Una cama, conversación nocturna a solas, en una habitación...

De nuevo el calor bajo su cintura atacaba, haciéndola sentir más ansiosa de lo normal. A pesar de sus apenas incontrolables impulsos, esperó paciente que él la llamara.

El momento llegó cuando Filo se durmió. La emoción de su cuerpo ya era demasiado difícil de contener, pero haría un último esfuerzo.

–Amo Naofumi, ¿Puedo pasar?

–Adelante.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Ahí estaba él, esperándola sentado al borde de la cama. Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba, la situación se asemejaba a una de sus tantas fantasías.

–Ven, siéntate.

Palmeó el lugar a su lado. Ella se sonrojó, pero obedeció sin rechistar.

Cuando se sentó, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Había tanto por decir, pero las palabras se ausentaban.

Un suspiró de él abrió la conversación.

–Raphtalia, estaba pensando... Haz crecido mucho desde que nos conocimos.

–Sí... – sonrió, recordando la primera vez que lo vio. Estaba aterrada, pero él alejó sus miedos y la curó de su enfermedad. Era el hombre perfecto y ahora estaba ahí, a su lado.

–Necesito que hablemos de algo importante... Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ella agachó la mirada, sabía lo que quería decirle. Finalmente, el momento que tanto había anhelado llegó.

–Uhm. – asintió.

–Raphtalia... – colocó una mano en su mejilla e hizo que lo mirara. – ¿Sabes cómo se hacen los bebés?

Sus pupilas brillaron sin dar crédito a lo que veían. Su amo, por primera vez estaba sonrojado, aunque fuera un poco.

–¿Be...Besándonos con cuidado?

Naofumi la observó en silencio y acercó su rostro al de ella. En seguida, el corazón de la chica se aceleró demasiado. Estaba a punto de ser besada por él, la persona que más amaba. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar por instinto, provocándole un sentido de necesidad. Ya no importaba si quedaba embarazada, sería feliz dándole todos los hijos que quisiera su amo.

Cerró los ojos esperando aquel beso que se llevara su inocencia, pero...

–No.

Un poco de confusión la invadió, ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

–La manera en la que se hacen los bebés...

Naofumi le contó el verdadero procedimiento para procrear bebés, susurrándole todo cerca de sus orejas.

–¿E...Eh! Entonces... ¡Entonces!

La imaginación la traicionó de nuevo, imaginándose a sí misma, haciendo ese tipo de cosas con él. La vergüenza pudo más que la lujuria, provocando que se desmayara de la impresión.

–¡Ra...Raphtalia!

* * *

_Habemus capítulo! me tardé, pero espero que haya valido la pena su agónica espera._

_Hasta aquí el cap! Gracias por leer/comentar xd Sé que soy malo con la mapache... pero es mi naturaleza :v_

_Respondo a sus reviews!_

**_viruz pirata:_**_ Y le seguirán jugando malas pasadas xD_

**_Alvaro Eduardo Paliza Chino: _**_Gracias! :D_

**_mimato bombon kou:_**_ Me alegro, gracias por leer!_

**_Javier:_**_ Ni puta idea xd_

_Gracias también por los favs/follows_

_Nos leemos! :3_


	4. Hambre De Conocimiento

**#####= Principio/Final de flashback**

* * *

Habían transcurrido varios días desde que Naofumi le arrancó su inocencia a Raphtalia. Por supuesto, en el sentido figurado de la palabra, ya que lo único que hizo fue explicarle cómo se hacían los bebés.

Durante todo ese lapso, las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad. Viajaron de un lado a otro durante esos días, comerciando y subiendo sus niveles para cuando la ola llegara.

Lo único que llamaba la atención de Naofumi, era que ella estaba leyendo muchos libros últimamente. Eso era algo bueno, adquirir conocimientos era indispensable para él en este mundo, pues era la única forma de entender el funcionamiento de las cosas.

Verdaderamente era un alivio que todo marchara con tranquilidad. O al menos eso pensaba...

**#####################**

Raphtalia caminaba entre los pasillos de una gran tienda de libros. ¿Cómo terminó en ese lugar? La respuesta a la pregunta era sólo una: Curiosidad.

Aquella mañana se levantó confundida, pues no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. No obstante, recordaba perfectamente la plática que sostuvo con su amo.

"_Para tener bebés, una pareja debe..."_

La sangre se precipitó a su cara, motivo por el cuál la cubrió con sus manos.

–_Entonces, si deseo tener a los hijos del amo Naofumi, yo... De... ¿Debo entregarle mi cuerpo desnudo?_

La imaginación hizo lo suyo, pero dado que desconocía muchas cosas respecto al tema, el resultado fue una vista de ambos desnudos en la privacidad de una habitación.

A pesar de la explicación que le habían dado, aun le era difícil comprender por completo cómo se daba todo el proceso. Lo que ella no sabía, era que él había omitido un par de cosas al momento de explicarle.

–_¡Debo saber más! Si voy a hacer esto... Te...Tengo que aprender más._

De esa manera, su búsqueda la había llevado a la tienda en la que se encontraba. Recorría los pasillos, buscando posibles libros que pudieran saciar su curiosidad, pero no había tenido éxito hasta el momento.

Caminaba entre las secciones, hojeaba las páginas de algunos libros, pero no había uno solo que hablara sobre los conocimientos que su amo compartió con ella. Estaba por darse por vencida, hasta que en el rincón más oscuro de la tienda, vio un par de libros en una caja.

–_Supongo que no pierdo nada con revisar._

Se acercó y tomó uno de ellos, sin esperar encontrar algo relevante. Grande fue su sorpresa, al toparse con lo que se consideraría el "santo grial" de las obras literarias.

Sin pesarlo dos veces, tomó la caja entera y la llevó al mostrador para pagarlo todo.

–Buenos días, ¿en qué...!

Raphtalia asentó la gran caja de golpe.

–¡Quiero todos estos!

Después de pagarlos, corrió hacia el hotel donde se hospedaban y se encerró a leer.

Las primeras veces se avergonzaba tanto que pausaba la lectura, pero poco a poco les tomó gusto. Cuanto más leía, más se daba cuenta de las pequeñas cosas que su amo no le había dicho.

Desgraciadamente, todo el aprendizaje que adquirió incentivó excesivamente sus deseos sexuales. Ahora que conocía más de una forma de obtener lo que su cuerpo anhelaba, era hora de comenzar a pensar en cómo incluir a su amo.

**###################**

Naofumi se encontraba parado en la puerta de la habitación de Raphtalia. A su lado estaba Filo, a quién le cubría los ojos y oídos.

–_De acuerdo, ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?_

La chica mapache se encontraba en su cama, dándose autoplacer entre sueños, gimiendo el nombre de Naofumi una y otra vez.

–¿Qué pasa, maestro? – preguntó Filo.

–No es nada. – se la llevó de ahí. –, Tu hermana está ocupada.

–Escuché que ella lo llamaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del héroe.

–Me niego a brindarle ayuda en algo como eso.

De pronto, él sintió cómo alguien lo abrazó del cuello por detrás. La respiración en su nuca le erizó la piel, hasta que escuchó su voz.

–Ara Ara Naofumi-sama.

–_¡Ese vendedor de esclavos no me advirtió sobre esto!_

* * *

_¿Qué pasa cuando a una mapache cachonda le das el libro de las mil y un posiciones del love? Sólo imaginen las posibilidades 7u7 Por otra parte, antes de que me salten con que "En esos tiempos no existían esos libros" Debo decir que... No manchen! :v hablamos de un mundo donde hay chicas mapache y niñas KFC #FuckTheLogic!_

_Respondo a sus reviews!_

**_Alpha-B312:_**_ Gracias :D_

**_viruz pirata:_**_ Si así fuera, ese mundo tendría un grave problema con la población mundial xd_

**_Alvaro Eduardo Paliza Chino:_**_ Ya perdió la inocencia... de alguna manera :v_

**_Saigo Linnear:_**_ Se debe conocer la teoría antes de realizar la práctica, no?_

**_killer hollow:_**_ Y aquí lo tienes :B_

**_TheDevilZero:_**_ Gracias! Aunque no entendí bien lo del relleno xD_

**_Crema:_**_ Me alegro! :D aquí quedó la conti ;)_

_Espero les haya gustado, a pesar de que son cortos los capítulos xd Nos leemos en el próximo :B_


	5. Supresores Anti-Mapaches

_Los textos en cursiva son pensamientos ;)_

Separadores de escena: ######

* * *

La época de apareamiento. Un periodo en que los animales buscan pareja para procrearse con amor. Aquella en la que los machos buscan deslumbrar a la hembra y sobresalir entre los pretendientes, ya sea por tamaño o por sus coloridos cuerpos. Esa época en la que se forman los nidos de amor, o al menos, así es como nos lo han pintado todo.

En el mundo a dónde fue enviado Naofumi, las cosas no eran diferentes. Sin embargo, todo ese ambiente de amor estilo película de Disney se fue por la borda, al percatarse de algo realmente perturbador: Los demi-humanos también pasaban por la época de celo o apareamiento.

Este era el día número 13 desde que Raphtalia había desatado sus deseos de tener bebés con su amado amo. Nuestro héroe se escabullía entre las calles de la ciudad con extrema cautela. Tenía una misión en la que el sigilo y velocidad eran imprescindibles. Escondido tras la pared de un callejón, comenzó a analizar sus siguientes movimientos.

–_Hasta ahora he conseguido avanzar sin ser descubierto. Si continúo a este ritmo, en unas pocas calles más habré llegado, entonces, obtendré la cura y mataré a ese tipo._

Con esos pensamientos, echó un último vistazo a los alrededores. Gente de la ciudad deambulaba de un lado a otro, así como caballeros del reino patrullaban la zona.

–_¡Es el momento!_

Con movimientos rápidos y eficientes, el héroe del escudo recorrió 600 metros en lo que se consideraría tiempo récord. Cuidando su retaguardia, así como todo lo que lo rodeaba, logró recorrer otras tres calles, adentrándose en los barrios bajos.

Extrañamente, esta parte de la ciudad siempre tenía un aura sombría, acompañada de una oscuridad anti-natural, pero tratándose de un mundo de fantasía, la lógica se podía ir mucho al demonio.

–_Esto es perfecto, las sombras harán que sea más difícil percibirme._

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y se apresuró a su destino, pero justo cuando creía que estaba cerca de lograrlo...

–Al fin lo encontré, amo Naofumi~

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar esas palabras susurradas en su oído.

–N...No puede ser, ¿cómo...?

Dio un salto, tomando la mayor distancia posible. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sudor frío caía por su frente, mientras que, con cada sonido de los pasos, sentía como su piel se erizaba.

–¿Por qué se sorprende, amo Noafumi? – la chica mapache avanzaba hacia él, con una sonrisa que un depredador le daría a su presa. –, Ya debería saber mejor que nadie, que no puede escapar de los sentidos e instintos de una demi-humana.

–_Mierda, sabía que me encontraría eventualmente, pero no que lo haría tan rápido._

–No me tema, amo. Yo, a diferencia de nuestros adversarios, no busco dañarlo en lo absoluto. – a pesar de sus palabras, él podía sentir claramente una pizca de malicia en ellas. –, Vamos, tengamos una noche apasionada, hágame suya en todos los sentidos y déjeme llevar a sus hijos en mi vientre.

Ella acarició su abdomen con ambas manos, mientras sonreía con un rostro sonrojado. Naofumi dio un paso atrás, mientras todos sus sentidos le gritaban que se alejara lo más rápido posible.

–¿Qué diablos te ha sucedido, Raphtalia? ¿A dónde fue tu inocencia?

–A dónde quiera que halla ido, ya no importa, no la necesito. Todo lo que necesito, es a usted y su...

**#########**

En la central comercial de los barrios bajos, una carpa se alzaba entre los numerosos establecimientos que había en los alrededores. Con un aspecto sombrío y lúgubre, el sitio destacaba con facilidad entre los demás, pero no era sólo por eso que era tan famoso. Todo el bajo mundo conocía el lugar en dónde se vendían esclavos a buen precio, y esto sólo tomó más fuerza desde que cierto héroe asistiera con frecuencia.

Cualquiera pensaría que un héroe no tiene mal gusto, sobre todo después de ver el par de bellezas que lo seguían. Eventualmente, el vendedor de esclavos había estado cosechando una fortuna tras los eventos, pues su reputación, así como sus ventas, aumentaron considerablemente.

Dentro de la carpa, el vendedor de esclavos organizaba el inventario de los esclavos que poseía, hasta que repentinamente escuchó una explosión.

–¿Uhm?

–¡Prision Shield!

–Amo, AMO, ¡AMO!

Una gran esfera atada por cadenas se estrelló contra una pila de cajas, justo después, Naofumi apareció con la respiración agitada.

–Oh, si es el héroe del escudo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿has venido por otro esclavo? Tengo algunos muy buenos que recién han llegado.

Cuando por fin se recuperó, él caminó hacia el vendedor con expresión irritada.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–¿Uhm? ¿Qué cosa?

–¡Que los demi-humanos se vuelven locos!

El vendedor de esclavos estaba por preguntar a qué se refería, cuando la esfera se tambaleó, mientras alguien gritaba dentro de ella.

–Amo Naofumi, no lo hagas más difícil, ¡sólo entra aquí conmigo y hagámoslo hasta el amanecer!

–¿Oh? Esto es magnífico, ¿has venido a venderla? Hay tanta gente que desearía a una demi-humana en su estado actual.

–No estoy aquí para vender a nadie. He venido para saber, ¿qué demonios le está pasando?

–Es verdad, hay muchas cosas que desconoces de su raza. El crecimiento en su cuerpo debido a su nivel altera todo de ella. No pensé que crecería tan rápidamente, por lo que no consideré necesario decirte...

–¿Decirme qué?

–La raza de esta chica atraviesa por un periodo en el que la necesidad de reproducción se dispara drásticamente. Lo que quiere decir que...

–Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que ellos tienen una época de apareamiento como los animales?

–Es correcto. Tu esclava mapache se encuentra en celo.

El cuerpo de Naofumi tembló por un momento, temiendo por la respuesta de lo que estaba por preguntar.

–¿Cuánto tiempo?

–Suele variar la duración y no es muy preciso el tiempo. Pero diciéndote un estimado, un mes, quizá dos.

–¿Qué! ¿Cómo demonios controlar a un demi-humano en esa época? ¡Debes tener una forma!

–La única forma, es esperar a que termine la época o que se reproduzca.

–¡Olvídalo!

–Me lo esperaba – río el vendedor de esclavos. –, Pero hay otra forma, aunque es temporal.

–Dímela, no aguantaré mucho con un mapache mucho más fuerte que yo tratando de violarme.

–Muchos en su lugar lo aprovecharían, pero te ayudaré por ser un gran cliente.

Con esas palabras, el vendedor de esclavos se dirigió hacia una caja que había cerca de una mesa, la abrió, revelando un número significativo de dardos apilados en cinco filas de cuatro.

–Estos dardos calmarán a tu esclava durante un lapso de diez horas.

–¿Qué contienen?

–Digamos que es un... tranquilizante, que puede ayudarte con su condición.

Naofumi observó los dardos por unos momentos, pensando en que, de seguir así, cuando llegara la próxima ola, Raphtalia no podría luchar.

–Los llevaré, no tengo opción. – sacó una bolsa con monedas de plata para pagar, hasta que su mente recordó algo importante. – _¿Dónde está Filo?_

Mientras tanto, el pequeño ángel dormía en la cama del lugar donde se hospedaban, después de haber sido sobornada por Raphtalia con comida.

* * *

_Pues hasta aquí el capítulo!_

_Sé que esperaron un chingo por la actualización, pero me tomé un descanso para recargar inspiración y ordenar el montón de ideas que tenía. Gracias por su paciencia, espero que les haya gustado y abro las apuestas! ¿Cuánto tardará Naofumi antes de ser violado por su propia esclava? :v_

_Respondo a sus reviews!_

**_Domenicohs:_**_ La Raphtalia aplicó lo de "lo tuyo es mío" con el Naofumi xd Algo así, sólo imagina un Kamasutra medieval :v Gracias por leer y comentar!_

**_Guest:_**_ Uff los libros de un maestro! _

**_Javier:_**_ Desgraciadamente esta será mi última historia en este fandom por ahora:(_

**_baraka108:_**_ Y conforme pase el tiempo será peor v:_

**_Alpha-B312:_**_ Diablos, no. Todo lo que vivirá el Naofumi será 100% real, momentos sexuales a morir xD_

**_killer hollow: _**_Ya tu sabe Bv _

_Agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer y comentar, de igual manera los favs/follows._

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
